The Mummy Returns
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [movie based][script form]Alexa and Ardeth are getting closer together, but will this cost them? Imhotep is awaken again and is trying to take over the world . . . will it take even death to stop him again?
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy Returns

**Alexa:** Got a letter from Evy.

**Ardeth:** Oh? And how is she and Rick doing?

**Alexa:** They're doing great! She says that Alex has recently turned eight.

**Ardeth:** Wow.eight already?

**Alexa:** She says that Jonathan is doing fine as well. They are going to visit an ancient tomb outside of Cairo; she says that she's been having some strange dreams about it.

**Ardeth:** You mean like visions? Like you?

**Alexa:** I don't know, that's all the letter says about it.

We were sitting in his tent at the camp where we were nine years ago, when I had my vision about Evy waking up Imhotep. I gently folded up the three day old letter. Ardeth looked at me and smiled.

**Ardeth:** I'm sure it's nothing.

**Alexa:** That's not what I'm worried about.

I silently got up and walked outside, or not exactly walked, but floated outside. Over the nine years of my absence I have been learning more of the powers that myself and Nefertiry share. I stood on the very edge of the cliff and felt the warm desert breeze on my face. I watched the very tips of sunlight go down over the horizon. Suddenly it was dark. I turned around to go back into my tent, but it was no longer there. I looked around and saw nothing was there, just a woman, a few diggers, and 2 men. She was walking around with her eyes closed. The men and diggers just stood and watched her. I looked around and saw where we were. I was standing upon the sand covered ruins of Hamunaptra . . . . again.

**Woman:** Hold on . . . .

She had stopped and concentrated hard. The 2 men got excited.

**Woman:** We start here.

The diggers came forward and began digging. She just watched them dig for a while then walked back to the 2 men. Her short, black hair blew in the wind. The big black man spoke first.

**Man1:** Meela, are you sure that is it?

**Meela:** I am sure, Loc-Nah. Mr. Hafez?

**Mr. Hafez:** Yes Meela?

**Meela:** We are going to need more diggers. (smirk)

**Mr. Hafez:** Don't worry, we'll get more.

I blinked then looked around. The camp was there. The last bit on sunset was still going down. The Medji were softly talking amongst themselves around the fire. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, and brought the man to his knees; I brought out one of my Sai daggers and put it to his throat, all of this, in one swift motion. I dropped my dagger when I saw who it was.

**Ardeth:** Let me guess . . . . .

**Alexa:** I had a vision.

**Ardeth:** About what this time?

I told him about the woman digging in Hamunaptra.

**Alexa:** Why is it that I get hostile after a vision?

**Ardeth:** Your body and your mind are still getting used to being altered for visions.

**Alexa:** I am sorry. I didn't hurt you . . . did I?

**Ardeth:** You did not.

I was still holding his wrist in my hand, and it was beginning to turn purple. He saw me looking at it and tried to pull it away, but I had a good grip on it still. I kneeled down in front of him and held his hand in mine. I pulled his hand closer to me. Slowly, I pressed my lips against his wrist. The swelling went down, and it turned to its natural color. I pulled his wrist down and looked at him. His eyes looked deep into mine. I know he's loved me since he first saw me; he still loves me from our past life, as Imhotep loved Anck-su-namun. He has always been afraid of getting too close to me. He is afraid of what will happen if he tells his feelings deep, down inside. He wants to kiss me, I can feel it, but he doesn't. For it is against the regulations for a Medjai to love a princess. That is why he stores his feelings deep inside. As much as he tries not to illustrate his feelings, some things . . . . just slip out.

He turned his eyes away.

**Alexa:** How . . . does it feel?

**Ardeth:** (clears throat) uh . . . b . . better . . . . thanks.

**Alexa:** We need to go to Hamunaptra tomorrow.

**Ardeth:** We also need to disguise you.

**Alexa:** How's that?

**Ardeth:** Ever wonder what it's like to be a Medjai?

**Alexa:** . . . . . . .

**Ardeth:** Every night you dream about being a Medjia instead of a princess. You would rather trade in all the powers the great god Ra had given you, just to be a Medjai. Am I right?

**Alexa:** H-how d-did you know?

**Ardeth:** Every night I look in your tent to check on you, and for hours I watch you toss and turn in your sleep . . . and I read your journal.

**Alexa:** Why?

**Ardeth:** I was hoping to find out information of the stress you had in your sleep. For hours I watch you toss and turn in your sleep, the dreams of your past life running through your head. You've always wanted to be a Medjai. Why . . . why would you want to be one of us?

**Alexa:** If you read my journal . . . . then you tell me the answer.

**Ardeth:** Ah, well I guess you figured me out. I never read any of your journal, but I knew Her in the past life and you are like in everyway.

**Alexa:** Yes, what do I have to do to become a Medjai?

**Ardeth:** You first must bear the markings of the Medjai.

**Alexa:** We must make it where in is not permanent.

**Ardeth:** Do you want to be a permanent Medjai?

**Alexa:** Well, yes . . . . but without the permanent markings.

**Ardeth:** Then Henna is what we must use.

He painted the designs on both my cheeks, and one big one in the middle of my collar bone. After he was done, he gave me a mirror to look at. I actually looked beautiful.

**Ardeth:** You look like a true Medjai. Now you need training.

**Alexa:** Training? What kind of training?

**Ardeth:** Gun and sword training.

He gave me two 9 millimeters Semiautomatics. He helped me potion them in my hands.

**Ardeth:** If it helps your aim . . . you can hold them sideways. Now, I want you to shoot in the bull's-eye . .

**Alexa:** Ok . . . .

I aimed the gun at all my targets . . . and hit them all.

**Ardeth:** Excellent, it seems like it just came natural for you, so we'll move along.

He brought out a long saber from one of his Medjai's tent, and put it in my hands. Then he got his out. I twirled it in my hand and got ready. He charged at me, but I blocked his blow. He swung at my head, but I blocked it with my saber, and twisted it away. I swung at him left and right quickly, He came down on my head but I did the splits and blocked him, then I surprised him by knocking his feet out from underneath him. I put the saber to his neck.

**Ardeth:** Well, that was surprising. Looks like that came natural too. Well, I think you need not training, but I do think you should rest for tomorrow.

**Alexa:** Thank you.

I floated back to my tent and got into the Egyptian cotton bed.

I closed my eyes and had a dream of my past life.


	2. Evy and Rick in Trouble Again

The pharaoh sat beside me on the bed, comforting me. I was very sick. I was just barely awake, barely able to talk, barely alive, and I was just barely 7 years old. Nefertiti came in the room, and put flowers on the golden table beside my bed. They began to speak Arabic.

**Nefertiti:** Hufg iajek jufhe knli siuc arihg? - Is she going to be alright?-

**Pharaoh Seti:** Musd jche kold huveh . . . . -I don't think so . . . . .-

**Nefertiry:** (cough) Jes . . . . Jesahotep. . (gasp) . . Jesahotep . . . . . . (cough)

**Seti:** Get Jesahotep in here! He can help her!

Jesahotep ran in and had a cup in his hands. He had a worried expression on his face.

**Jesahotep:** Here, just drink this.

I slowly drank some and I began to fall asleep. I woke up a few days later with no one at my side, just an empty chair.

**Nefertiry:** Perhaps that they gave up on me?

I walked out to my balcony and looked down below it and saw many people walking along the road. Then a Thunderhead rolled in, just out of no where. I just stood outside and watched it get closer. The storm covered the sky in less than fifteen seconds. Lightening began to strike the buildings all around, but I was petrified. I couldn't or wouldn't move. Then a bright light came from the clouds. The clouds opened up. I swear, I saw a hand come out of it. I heard a voice in my head. It was a voice that was gentle, but it still made me fall to my knees.

**Voice:** **Do not be frightened, young sorceress. I am Ra, the god of the sun. **

**Nefertiry:** Why had you called me sorceress, my lord?

**Voice: You are going to be given the powers you've always dreamed of. You are going to become a sorceress. But in return, you must try not to abuse the powers that are given to you.**

**Nefertiry:** Yes, sir . . . won't.

The cloud's hole had been covered up. Then a bright light blinded my eyes. A burning sensation was all over my body, it was so intense. Then a rumble of extremely loud thunder. A strike of lightening had hit me.

I woke up with a gasp. That is how I got my powers! In my past life, Ra had given my powers by a strike of lightening. I got up from my bed and put on the robes that Ardeth had set out for me to wear, so we wouldn't stand out in Hamunaptra.

**Ardeth:** Up already? (smile)

**Alexa:** Yep.

**Ardeth:** Well, ready to go and dig?

**Alexa:** Yep.

We walked there that way we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. They pushed me to one dig site and Ardeth to another.

* * *

We only saw each other a few times the whole day. I admit it; it drove me up the wall not seeing him. It was nighttime and people started to scream over by where Ardeth was supposed to be. I ran over as everyone else followed to go see what was going on. The hole of where they were digging began to rise in the middle. Then scarabs popped out of it. All of the diggers began to try and climb out of the hole, but the scarabs got to them first. A lot of diggers were eaten alive. I quickly looked around for Ardeth but could not find him. Then I heard chanting. Then I heard a familiar voice, but I wasn't quite sure who it was.

**Man:** We've found him!

It was Mr. Hafez, from my vision. Oh no, they had been looking for Imhotep, they're going to awaken him . . . . but for what purpose? Now I really need to find Ardeth. But everyone began to push me towards where they found Imhotep. Soon I could see him in an amber looking cocoon. Yep, it's Imhotep alright. Mr. Hafez was excited.

**Mr. Hafez:** It's him! It's Imhotep!

The woman from my vision named Meela came forward and affectionately waved her hand over Imhotep's face. Then out of no where 3 men came forward.

**Mr. Hafez:** Well, did you get it?

**Man1:** The. . uh. . opportunity passed us by.

**Mr. Hafez:** We need that bracelet.

**Meela:** Where is the bracelet?

**Man1:** It's on it way to merry old London. To the O' Connell Manor.

**Mr. Hafez:** Then London is where we must go.

Evy and Rick! They have the bracelet they're talking about. I looked around for Ardeth. I felt an arm around my neck.

**Ardeth:** Shh. It's me.

**Alexa:** Did you hear them? They're going to get Evy and Rick.

**Ardeth:** We must go to London then.

We watched Meela, Loc-Nah, and Mr. Hafez walk to the car. We looked at each other in worried expressions. He grabbed my hand quickly and we ran to one of the guards' horses. He helped me on and then he got on himself. Then we rode back to the Medjai campsite. I floated off the horse and ran in my tent. I took of my robes and put on a skin tight tank top, with connected pants. I put on a belt that has to holsters for my 9 millimeters and has to places fro my Sai daggers. I put over myself, A really long, fuzzy, with long sleeves, robe. It all matched with my skin tight outfit. Gotta match right? I put on dark makeup, but not too dark. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had the Medjai signs. It looks like they were just put on. I stepped outside. All the Medji looked at me in disbelief.

**Ardeth:** You look like a true Medji – Princess.

**Alexa:** No one . . . messes with my family.


	3. Alexa's Death

I whistled and my black stallion I named Nimshi, came to me. He is a huge horse, and his saddle was already on. I looked at Ardeth who was getting on his horse. He felt my eyes on him, so he looked up at me. Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels? He looked down, and petted his horse. I clicked my tongue and Nimshi began to walk. One of the Medji came up to me.

**Medjia:** When will you be back?

**Alexa:** I am not sure. I have a feeling that this will not be just a simple visit. We may be gone a while. But don't worry, we'll be back.

I pulled back on the reigns and Nimshi reared back. His feet rumbled he ground and we took off on full gallop, with Ardeth close behind.

* * *

We rode down the street at nighttime and came to a giant house. There were gun shots coming from it.

**Alexa:** This must be it. It's more beautiful than I imagined it to be.

I tied Nimshi to a tree and floated inside, with Ardeth close behind. I quietly opened the doorknob with my powers and opened it. Evy was yelling at Alexa for something about loosing the key to a chest. He's looks just like Rick. I calmly walked out in the open.

**Evy:** Oh my god! Alexa! What are you here!

**Alexa:** Just thought I'd drop by to help.

**Alexa:** Mum? Who's that?

**Evy:** This is my sister Alexa.

**Alexa:** How do you do? Did you know you look just like your father? By the way where is he?

Upstairs I heard a lot of gun shots.

**Alexa:** Ah, well no we know huh?

**Loc-Nah:** So . . . you're the great reincarnated sorceress? Or are you just a Medjia?

**Evy:** Who are you . . . and why are you here?

**Loc-Nah:** I'm here for the chest of course. By the way _you _never answered my question.

He said looking at me.

**Alexa:** Do I really have to stand here and answer that? Or can I just show you by kicking you're a . . . . . butt? ( quickly glances a Alex)

**Loc-Nah:** Grrrrr. . .

He charged at me, but someone jumped in front of me.

**Evy:** Ardeth? What are you doing here?

**Loc-Nah:** Ardeth Bey.

**Ardeth:** Loc-Nah.

**Alexa:** (whispering) Hey, this was my fight.

**Ardeth:** I know, and I don't want you to get hurt.

A few men charged at Evy and Ardeth.

**Alexa:** Come on! I need some action!

I took out my Sai daggers.

**Alexa:** (whistle) Come on . . . lets see what challenge you are.

A few guys charged at me. I twirled my daggers and did an old Egyptian fight stance. They took there swords and aim at my head. I took one of my Sai daggers and threw one. It stabbed one of the men in the chest. My other dagger I stabbed another guy in the back. I took out my hand guns and began to shoot all the guys. After I was done, I picked up my Sai daggers and got back in my fighting stance in front of Loc- Nah.

**Loc-Nah:** Not bad, for a Medjai, but one thing.

**Alexa:** What's that?

**Loc-Nah:** You cheated.

**Alexa:** There is no such thing as cheating in a gamble for your life.

**Loc-Nah:** (smile) Boldly spoken. Well, let's test those words.

He came at me and punches me, then kicked me on my back.

**Loc-Nah:** Sad . . . . I was expecting you to be a little more difficult than that.

I jumped off the ground and took out my Sai daggers and began my stance. He came at me and swung at me, but I did the splits and sliced his leg.

**Loc-Nah:** Ahh! . . . . Impressive . . . . . Still expected more though . . . .

**Alexa:** You're going to eat those words.

I took out my gun and pointed it at his head. I began to pull the trigger.

**Alex:** Mum!

I turned around and saw a man carrying her out the door. Loc-Nah knocked the gun out of my hand and took his sword and pushed me against the wall while holding my neck.

**Loc-Nah:** I have to admit, you look just like her . . . . . Beautiful.

He was squeezing tighter; my eyesight began to go dull.

**Loc-Nah:** It's a shame to see something like you go to waste.

My eyesight began to turn black but then it would come back, then fade black again . . . . the urge to breathe was unbearable . . . . my lungs were screaming Air! Air! I began to faint . . . but a light came to my attention. I was dieing.

**Alexa:** (gasp) . . . Jes . . . .(gasp)

**Loc-Nah:** Hmm?

**Alexa:** (gasp) . . . . . . . . J-Jesaho . . . . . .( gasp)

**Loc-Nah:** What?

**Alexa: **(gasp) . . . . . . . . . . .

**Loc-Nah:** (laugh) Can't get it out can you? . . . . . who's ever name you were trying to say . . . . must not have been very important . . . . . . after all . . . you are dieing . . . . .

The light now filled the room . . . I couldn't see anything . . . . I felt my legs go limp. My fingertips felt heavy . . . . as well as my eyelids. I couldn't help the urge to close them . . . . My heart was beating . . . so slowly . . . . .

**Alexa:** (gasp) . . . . . . . . . Jesahotep! . . . . . . . . . . (gasp) . . . . . . . . .

Loc-Nah heard this name and stabbed me on instinct. At last I felt my heart stop beating . . . . . my whole body was numb . . . . I felt somehow released . . . . then I opened my eyes and saw Loc-Nah holding me by the neck . . . . Only it wasn't me . . . it was the dead me, only he did not realize I was quite dead. I was floating above them. The I saw Ardeth turn around when I screamed his ancient Egyptian name . . . only to see my dead body . . . only he didn't know I was dead either.

**Ardeth:** Nah! -No!-

His eyes turned dark, he ran toward them. He was about to attack Loc-Nah. Loc-Nah still didn't realize I was dead.

**Loc-Nah:** Take one more step and I'll crush her!

Ardeth stopped. He looked at my dead, bleeding body . . . still unaware. The coming down the stairs on the other side of the room . . . . was Meela . . . . who looked somehow familiar other than my vision . . .

**Meela:** Come on, we've got the O'Connell girl . . . and the chest . . . Lets Move!

Loc-nah walked to the front door still holding my neck . . . tight. He threw my body to the floor and ran out the door. Ardeth ran to my body, got on his knees, and held it in his arms. He didn't even care that he was sitting in a pool of my blood.

**Ardeth:** Nah . . . . nah . . . please god . . . . nah . . .

I flew closer to see more. . he checked my pulse and realized I was dead. He pulled my body closer to him. He wiped the long black hair out of my eyes . . he took my head and hugged it; gently caressing me . . . he began to sob.

**Ardeth:** I . . . . I know you've known all along . . . . I just never wanted to tell you . . . .

He pulled back my head and kissed my cheek. His robes were covered in blood. I even though a spirit, began to cry . . . . I looked at my body and saw silver tears running down my face. Ardeth looked . . . and checked my pulse again . . . only to find I'm still dead. My body was still crying tears of silver . . . .

**Ardeth:** Please . . . please wake up . . . . . . . .please . . .

I began to cry more . . . . . so did my body . . . . silver tears. Suddenly it felt like a vacuum. I was being sucked back into my body. I couldn't open my eyes . . . but I could hear everything. I couldn't quite work anything yet . . . but I still had to let the new blood flow through my body. Then I felt myself being picked up. Ardeth was still sobbing. He opened the door and walked outside . . . I heard little footsteps . . .

**Alex:** What happened to her!

Then I heard Rick's voice.

**Rick:** What are you doing here?

I guess he noticed me in his arms . . . .

**Rick:** what is she doing here! . . . . . what happened to her! . . . . . is she . . . .?

**Ardeth:** Yes . . . . Loc-Nah . . . . Loc-Nah killed her.

**Rick:** Who's Loc-Nah? Who were those people and where are they taking my wife!

Suddenly . . . I could feel again . . . . but all I could feel was the pain in my stomach . . . .

**Ardeth:** I am not sure . . . .

He began to cry again . . . and began caressing my hair.

**Rick:** You loved her . . . didn't you?

**Ardeth:** I did . . . but I never told her . . .

**Rick:** I'm sure she knew . . . .

**Ardeth:** Nah! Don't you understand!

He sat down on the ground with me still in his arms . . . . he was still caressing my hair. I heard Jonathan crying in the background.

**Ardeth:** She knew . . . she just never heard the words from me . . . . and now she'll never know . . . that I love her. She'll never know that I love her every night and day . . . . I love her when she's ferocious . . . I love her when she's innocent . . . I love her when she's sarcastic . . .I love her even when she is about to kill someone . . . . I love her so much that the reason why I would check up on her every night was because I couldn't get to sleep myself, for all I was doing was thinking about her . . . . no matter what she wears . . . nor whether or not she has makeup on . . .I love her . . . I think she's the most beautiful sorceress ever to cross my path. In our past life . . . every time I would see her at the market . . . she would never leave my sight. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen . . . she still holds that title today. Even as she lays here, dead in my arms . . . . I know now that I will never love again. I may not even go on living. She was the one thing that I had a purpose of being on this earth for . . . .

**Rick:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I- I never knew . . . . . .

**Ardeth:** Know one knew . . . . except for her and now . . . . . (sniffle) . . . .n-now . . . . .

Jonathan continued to cry. Ardeth continued as well. Rick just sat there silently. Suddenly I felt life in me again. . . . I could move my hands, legs, feet, and arms. I could even open my eyes . . . .

**Rick:** . . . . . . (gasp) . . . . Ardeth! . . . . .

**Ardeth:** What?

**Rick:** . . . . L-Look!

He pointed to me; he had seen my eyes open. Jonathan was sitting on the statue crying . . . but then he looked at me the same time Ardeth turned around . . . .

**Ardeth:** Alexa? . . . . . . . . .

**Alexa:** Ardeth . . . .

I put my arms around him. He hugged me back. Jonathan jumped off the statue, came over, and hugged me after Ardeth.

**Jonathan:** My dear sweet baby sister! Don't you ever do that again young lady!

**Rick:** Alexa . . . . .

He came over and hugged me as well.

**Rick:** Ok . . . not to be mean or anything . . . but where are they taking my wife!

Ardeth showed him a picture of Mr. Hafez . . . .

**Ardeth:** Where ever this man is . . . your wife will surely be.

Alex took the picture . . . .

**Alex:** Hey! I know him . . . he's the curator. . he works at the British Museum!

**Ardeth:** Are you sure?

**Rick:** Well, you'd better believe him . . . he spends more time there then he does at home.


	4. Imhotep's Return

They began to run around to the back of the house to Rick's car . . . Ardeth was carrying me . . . and I was unnoticeably loosing blood . . . .

**Jonathan:** By the way Alexa . . . you look good nowadays . . . what have you been doing?

**Alexa:** Hanging out with Ardeth and the rest of the Medjai . . .

**Jonathan:** What! No wonder you look good! Are you one?

**Alexa:** Kind of . . . the markings are just temporary though . . .

Ardeth just smiled . . . .

**Rick:** Sorry for interrupting but . . . they took Evy so let me guess . . . .

**Ardeth:** Yes . . . they will again try to bring back the creature from its grave . . . .

**Jonathan:** Not to point fingers . . . but isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen!

**Alexa:** But there is a girl with them. She knew exactly where Imhotep was buried . . . she knew exactly where the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-Ra was. They came here for the Bracelet of Anubis . . . and now they have it . . . .

**Alex:** I wouldn't get too nervous just yet . . . .

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Bracelet of Anubis on his wrist.

**Jonathan:** Is that gold?

**Alex:** When I put it on I saw the pyramids of Giza . . . then Whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnac!

**Ardeth:** Now that you have put it on . . you'll bring about the next apocalypse!

**Rick:** You. . lighten up . . .

He pointed at Ardeth . . .

**Rick:** You . . . _big trouble_ . . . . . . you . . get in the car.

He pointed at Alexa, then Jonathan. . then he began to point at me . . .

**Rick:** And you . . . . .you . . .your still bleeding!

Ardeth pulled my shirt up only to expose my wound . . . .

**Rick:** (mumbling) I'm married, I'm married. . . . . . ooh . . . Evy's gonna kick my but for this . . . . ooooh this is sooo weird . . . .

Ardeth cleaned the wound while Rick held me down . . . . . it hurt . . . a lot. Then they put a dressing over it.

**Rick:** (clears throat) Anyway . . . . and you! . . . . . you . . . . . .uhh . . .

I just gave him a look that said, " Your giving me instructions?"

**Rick:** . . . . . ok . . . . yeah . . .

He ran around to the other side of the car as Ardeth carefully put me in the back seat.

**Ardeth:** Did you hear anything . . . I said when . . . uh . . .

**Alexa:** Nope . . . . didn't hear a thing . . . . why was it something I needed to hear?

**Ardeth:** . . . . well . .

**Rick:** We've _got_ to _go_!

Ardeth smiled at me . . . but I could tell that he was annoyed with Rick . . . and I could also tell by the look in his eyes . . . that he knew I was lying about not hearing him . . .

**Rick:** Ok . . so talk to me.

**Ardeth:** The reason why they want the bracelet is that it will show the way to Ahm Shere, where supposedly the Scorpion King rests . . .

**Rick:** So that's why they dug up Imhotep. He's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King.

**Ardeth:** That is their plan . . .Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to9 the underworld, or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth.

**Jonathan:** I take it that's not a good thing.

**Rick:** Oh he'll wipe out the world. .

**Jonathan:** Ah, the old wipe out the world ploy

**Ardeth:** We have to kill the creature before he unleashes the Army.

We arrived at the museum. Ardeth helped me out of the car. He carried me to the trunk of the car. Rick was talking to Jonathan and Alex, then about three minutes later he stepped out of the car and closed the door.

**Alexa:** What's Jonathan doing?

**Rick:** He is going to . . . uh. . help Alex . . . . protect the car . . . .

**Alexa:** Protect the car! Oh that . . . . that . . CHICKEN!

I guess Jonathan heard me . . . he just smiled at me excessively sweetly and waved. I mouthed the words, " You just wait 'til I get back!" His facial expressions were very scared.

**Ardeth:** Do you want to stay in the car as well? You are injured very badly. Maybe . . . you could help?

**Alexa:** Your so sweet . . . . but I don't want to be a wimp like Jonathan . . .

**Ardeth:** I won't think you're a wimp . . .

**Alexa:** I know . . . I just want to prove to myself . . . . that I can protect the ones I love . . . even with my guts hanging out. (grin)

**Ardeth:** (smile) Well, If I have to, I'll carry you through the whole thing . . .

**Alexa:** Nigh, . . . . I'll stand on my own . . .

He gently put me down. . but I found it was very difficult to stand. ( I won't let him see it though, I just need to take a step). . . My legs collapsed and I began to fall back . . . but he caught me . . .

**Ardeth:** Well . . . . I'll be there to catch you when you fall . . . . .

**Alexa:** I can't say nigh to that . . . .

Ardeth had his arms around my waist to keep me from falling . . . but sensed that was not the only reason. . . .

**Rick:** Ok love birds . . . what guns do you want?

While we were talking, Rick had opened his trunk which was filled with guns . . .

**Rick:** Ardeth . . want the Shotgun?

**Ardeth:** Nah, I prefer the Thompson.

**Rick:** What about you Alexa?

**Alexa:** I've got my own.

I showed him my 9 millimeters . . .

**Rick:** Nice . . . .

Rick closed the trunk and we ran inside . . well, they ran . . I floated . . I found it didn't hurt me as much. We went through the back door and climbed some stairs. We walked through a room that was filled with sarcophaguses and mummies. I could hear Mr. Hafez chanting something in a far room. Then the mummies came to life . . .

**Mummy1:** Arghhhhhhhh!

**Mummy2:** Blahhhhhhhh!

**Alexa:** Ahhhhhhhh!

I shot both of the mummies in the head at the same time. Hey, it scared me, ok?

**Rick:** ( rolls eyes) . . . . . . . Shh! . . . . . . .

I glanced at Ardeth . . . . he was just grinning. One of his most rarest expressions . . . which for some reason has done it quite often, ever since I had "died". We walked through a door and found that we were standing on a balcony thing. We had come to a giant storage room. It was filled with crates and in the middle of the room, there was a circle of people bowing their heads up and down . . . with Imhotep in the middle. . alive . . again. Evy was off to the side lying unconsciously on a slab of wood, next to a fire pit. Then I heard a door open and close. Then I saw her. Meela . . . she was dressed in a black, Egyptian cotton, sweater, and nice slacks, and some black boots. I blinked and she was in Ancient Egyptian clothing with ancient Egyptian makeup . . . she looked like Anck-su-namun! I blinked and she was dressed normally again. She stopped in front of Imhotep and Began to speak Arabic.

**Meela;** Ana Anck-su-namun, kowhais. - I am Anck-su-namun, reincarnated -

**Imhotep:** Whootoo Ahroote Amhere -Only in body, but I will awaken your soul-

Then Rick tapped me on the shoulder.

**Rick:** It's just like old times huh? Oh wait last time _you_ were the damsel in distress.

**Alexa:** Get down there before I shoot you . . . .

I put a new cartridge in and cocked the hammer of my guns. I felt eyes on me. I glanced to the left and saw Ardeth smiling at me. But his smile soon disappeared . . . into a expression I can't quite put to words.

**Ardeth:** Alexa . . . . there . . is something I've been needing to tell you. I know you've known . . . but you need to hear it straight from me . . . .

**Alexa:** (blush) . . . . . .

**Ardeth:** I'm. . just afraid to tell you because I don't know how you will take it . . . . . and not to mention it's against the Medjia's regulations . . . . .

**Alexa:** No mater what it is . . . you can always tell me . . . .it's always good to get feeling out . . . .

**Ardeth:** I--

I heard a scream from Evy . . .

**Evy:** You bas . . . . . . . . Ahhhhhh!

They were dumping her into the fire pit but Rick jumped and saved her. I shot all the guys holding the wooden slab. Ardeth shot almost all the rest of the guys. Then Imhotep spotted us.


	5. The Injury

**Imhotep:** Sueh!- You! -

Imhotep ran to get a blue vase while Rick and Evy were on their way up the stairs. Imhotep was saying something as sand came out of the vase . . . . and formed four worrier mummies! Rick and Evy were with us by that time.

**Rick:** Ah! Not these guys again!

We all ran out the door, through the room full of mummies, down the stairs and out the other door. We ran out to Rick's car.

**Rick:** What the . . .? Where's Jonathan?

Then a bus came screeching around the corner. It was Jonathan.

**Rick:** What's the matter with my car?

**Jonathan:** I was forced to find another source of transportation.

**Rick:** A Double -Decker Bus?

**Jonathan:** W-well . . it was his idea!

He pointed to little Alex.

**Alex:** Was not!

**Jonathan:** Was too!

**Alex:** Was not!

**Rick:** Just Go!

Jonathan on the gas as I jumped on the bus. Ardeth jumped on as the bus was moving. The mummies chased after us by jumping on the sides of the buildings we past. Rick and Evy went up to the second deck while Ardeth, Alex and I were on the bottom. Jonathan zoomed back and forth through London. A mummy came on board and began hitting Ardeth. The mummy knocked the gun out of Ardeth's hand and began beating him and punching him. The mummy finally knocked him into a seat and had him cornered. The mummy's fingernails grew about 6 inches long.

**Ardeth:** Ahhhh!

I pulled out my gun, cocked the hammer, and put it to the mummy's head all in less than 2 seconds . . . I don't even know how I got there. I was right next to Alex in the back of the bus.

**Alexa:** Nigh, I don't think so . . . .

I pulled the trigger and the mummy blew up into sand as he once was and blew away.

**Alexa:** Are you alright?

**Ardeth:** This . . . . was my first bus ride . . .(smile)

**Alexa:** Well, then I congratulate thee . . . (grin)

I offered him my hand to help him up and he took it.

**Alexa:** I'm sure that mummy enjoyed it more than you . . . (smile)

**Ardeth:** What got you over here so quickly I didn't even see you move . . then all of a sudden you were right here.

**Alexa:** I don't know . . .

**Ardeth:** Perhaps you also have Nefertiry's ability to speed up time . . .

I looked around . . . I noticed it was quite . . . .

**Alexa:** Where's Alex?

I looked out the bus window and saw Loc-Nah shove him in a car

**Alexa:** Alex! Nigh! Rick! Rick! Their taking Alex!

Rick ran down the stairs and out the bus door after the car.

**Rick:** Alex! No!

The bridge began to open for a boat to pass beneath. Rick jumped to the very edge of the bridge and watched the car drive off with his son. I ran out of the bus to Rick as Ardeth followed. Rick was walking back sobbing. Evy came running to Rick's arms.

**Rick;** I'll get him back Evy. . I promise.

I walked over to Ardeth . . . my eyes got teary . . .

**Alexa:** It's my fault . . . I should have been watching him . . .

Ardeth lifted my chin . . . .

**Ardeth:** It _was not_ your fault . . . . it is fate that has made this happen . . . . not fault.

We drove the bus back to the O'Connell Manor. We walked inside the house . . .

**Evy:** Oh! Look at my house! This place is such a wreck! And look! A blood stain on the wall! Ugh!

**Alexa:** . . . . .(blush) . . . . . .

**Ardeth:** Evelyn . . . that's Alexa's blood . . . .

**Jonathan:** Alexa . . . . . my god . . . . you look pale . . . .

**Evy:** How much blood has she lost?

**Rick:** She's still loosing a lot a blood!

**Alexa:** (arg) Is it safe for me to let the pain show now? (wince)

My stomach was in excruciating pain. I collapsed on the floor holding my stomach. I began screaming in pain . . .

**Evy:** Ardeth, Rick! Pick her up and carry herto theguest bedroom!

I was in so much pain that I didn't even realize I was already in a bed.

**Evy:** Rick, get all of the medicine out of our medicine cabinet . . including the shots of Lidocane! Ardeth get a lot of towels! Jonathan! . . . . . Jonathan where are you!

Jonathan came out of the bedroom closet . . . .

**Evy:** What on earth were you doing in there!

**Jonathan:** I can stand all the bloody screaming and the bloody . . . . . . blood!

**Evy:** Please, I need your help!

**Jonathan:** ( gulp) alright . . . . .a-alright what do you need?

**Evy:** Find me some of your fishing wire and a needle!

**Jonathan:** What do you need that for!

**Evy:** _Jonathan!_

**Jonathan:** ok, ok ,ok . . . a-aright!

He runs out of the room. He comes back a few minutes later along with Rick and Ardeth.

**Jonathan:** Tell me what are you going to do with this?

**Evy:** Well I have to close up the wound somehow!

**Jonathan:** Forget I asked . . . .(turning pale)

**Evy:** Ok . . . out! Out! Out! Everybody out!

She shoved everyone out of the room and slammed the door in their faces. She walked beside my bed. I was so weak now from loosing so much blood and screaming . . . that I could even move . . much less talk . . . . The pain was just as bad though . . .

**Evy:** I knew we would need these shots one of these days . . . between Jonathan and Rick . . .I never expected you . . .

She gave me two shots of the Lidocane and waited about 30 minutes . . .

**Evy:** Is you stomach numb yet?

**Alexa:** Nigh . . .

**Evy:** Can you feel this?

**Alexa:** Feel what?

**Evy:** Ah-hah! You are numb! Ok . . . . . this wound is very deep. Luckily, the sword had missed all your organs, ribs and backbone. How? I have no idea . . . it's a miracle. But the sword was less then a centimeter from breaking through the skin on you back. I'm going to have to hand sew you . . . and it will take a very long time to heal . . . .

**Alexa:** Allah, men fadalak hot ana Ithna noum.- God, please put me to sleep. -

**Evy:** Yall in haza. -Let's do this. -


	6. The Songs

Out of nowhere, I began to sing a song. A song that had some how sounded familiar . . . but I had no idea what is was from. I had never knew my voice was so . . . beautiful. I didn't know the song . . .but . . somehow I did . . .

**Alexa:** (singing) Sacer intar wa otto noum. Sitta tesein otto sokkar. Noum delwakty, kowiees samola; Noum delwakty, kowiees samola.

I was asleep . . . .

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bed with a blanket on top of me. I looked to my right and saw that Ardeth was asleep in a recliner. I pulled off the covers and got out of bed quietly. I silently floated down the stairs to the kitchen. I noticed that everything was clean, but there was no one home . . . not even Jonathan.

**Alexa:** Hmm . . . I wonder where they went off to . . .

I began to pour a bowl of cereal . . . then I noticed something was missing . . . other than my family. The pain in my stomach . . . it was gone! I lifted up my shirt just above my wound, but there was no wound . . . not even a scar! Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I hid beside the cabinet . . out of sight.

**Ardeth:** (yawn) Alexa . . come out . . . it's just me.

**Alexa:** Oh . . sorry . . .

**Ardeth:** H-how . . are you?

**Alexa:** Well first off how is it that I nearly die again, because of this wound. . but now there's not even a scar?

**Ardeth:** What?

He lifted my shirt above to where my wound should be . . .

**Ardeth:** . . . . . . . . .

**Alexa:** . . . . well? . . . .

**Ardeth:** It is said, the sorceress sang certain songs . . and because her voice was so beautiful . . . she could cast certain spells on you . . by different songs . . .

**Alexa:** Why do you say, "it is said"?

**Ardeth:** Well, in our past life, you never sand to me . . . so I wouldn't know. But Evelyn said that you sang yourself to sleep in ancient Egyptian . . . then in your sleep, I heard you singing . . . again .

**Alexa:** What did that song do?

**Ardeth:** Well, I guess it healed you . . . you can heal yourself.

**Alexa:** Healed me?

**Ardeth:** Yes. Supposedly, you had Sleep, Death, Trance, Awaken, and Calling songs. If that is all, I do not know.

**Alexa:** Somehow . . . I now remember the words to each song . . . interesting . . .

**Ardeth:** Sing one to me . . . please . . . I wish to hear one.

**Alexa:** ok . . . . (singing) Tesein otto ana sokka, inta Fahamt ana? Inta tina tesein. Smuai reyeh. Wa Noum assla, haza haam sitta rab tisaa (stopped) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ardeth? . . . . . . . .hello?

**Ardeth:** Ana ana mestani dwamer.- I am waiting for orders -

**Alexa:** He is in a trance . . . I sang the Trance Song. Aa . . . .wez Arbaein.- I . . . want you to kiss me -

Ardeth began to lean in and kiss me, but I turned and backed away.

**Alexa:** Thalatheen!-Awaken! -

**Ardeth:** Well . . . . that was interesting. You have the most angelic voice that I have ever heard.

**Alexa:** (blush) Thank you . . .

**Ardeth:** Why did you turn away when I tried to kiss you?

**Alexa:** (blush) Because you were not yourself. You were in a trance, obeying my command.

**Ardeth:** So you won't kiss me ever?

**Alexa:** I won't kiss you unless you try to kiss me on you own . . . . (grin) that includes no use of trances . .

**Ardeth:** (grin)

**Alexa:** By the way . . . where is everybody?

**Ardeth: **We are supposed to meet them at one of Rick's friends place. I mean we as in you, myself and the Medjai Army.

**Alexa:** The Medjai Army?

**Ardeth:** We are probably going to be running back and forth across Egypt to find Ahm Shere . . . it's our job to give the commanders directions.

**Alexa:** Well, Let's do it!

We ran out of the manor and an to our horses. I began taking the saddle and reigns off of Nimshi. He seemed very happy about it.

**Ardeth:** What are you doing?

**Alexa:** I feel that we are going to be riding for a long time . . . so it would be more comfortable for Nimshi to ride without a saddle . . .

**Ardeth:** But will that be comfortable for you?

**Alexa:** (grin) whatever floats his boat . . . floats mine . . .

**Ardeth:** (grin) You and your expressions.

**Alexa:** (grin) . . . .Hayah! . . . . . .

Nimshi reared up and took off at full gallop with Ardeth close behind.


	7. On The Balloon

After I met the 12 commanders of the Medjai Army, we went to a place called, " The Magic Carpet Airport". We rode our horses over a hill and saw Rick, Evy, Jonathan, and another man. They began to walk towards us. I don't think they even saw me. I had a woman Medjai outfit on (the outfit the sorceress wears in scorpion king only its black in stead of brown)Ardeth got off his horse and began to walk towards them.

**Ardeth:** These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai. Horus!

A bird flew from one of the commander's arms to Ardeth's.

**Jonathan:** Ah, pet bird.

**Ardeth:** My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow. We will meet you up the hill in a minute.

Ardeth walked towards me and helped me off my horse. Ardeth gave Nimshi's reigns to one of the commanders.

**Commander1:** Don't worry he will be well taken care of.

**Alexa:** Thank you . . .

**Commander3:** Tell me young lady . . . . are you Nefertiry?

**Alexa:** I am . . . . .

**Commander2:** So . . . you're the sorceress?

**Alexa:** Yes . . . . I am . . .

**Commander7:** My men will fight in honor of you.

**Commander12:** As is mine.

**Commander3:** Mine as well.

**Commander1:** Mine too.

All of the Commanders decided to fight in honor of me. I was their men's symbol in which they'll derive courage. Ardeth put his arm around my shoulders as if saying, "mine!" I Held out my hand . . .

**Alexa:** Allah whooh manah!

I put my hand to my chest.

**Commanders:** Allah whooh manah!

They shouted in reply, turned their horses around, and galloped away.

**Ardeth:** If the army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it.

We walked up the hill and met the others . . . .

**Rick:** Izzy, you were right . . . .

**Izzy:** I was?

**Rick:** Yeah, your gonna get shot!

Rick cocked the hammer of his gun . . .

**Izzy:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she looks and quiet . . . real quite . . .

Behind him was a giant hot air Balloon.

**Ardeth:** Why can't you people keep your feet on the ground?

**Alexa:** (giggle) . . . . . (grin)

**Ardeth:** What? (grin)

We all got on the balloon and took off. Little kids were waving goodbye to us as we went higher into the sky.

* * *

It was nighttime, I'm guessing around 8:00. I sat between Jonathan and Ardeth as they talked about the gold pyramid.

**Ardeth:** Alexa does not want to believe, but she flies like Horus towards her destiny. . . .

**Alexa:** No, I don't . . . .

**Jonathan:** Yes, yes, yes, very interesting. Tell me more about this gold pyramid.

**Ardeth:** Well it is written that since the time of the Scorpion king, No man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale.

**Jonathan:** Where is all this stuff written? . . hello . .

He took out a gold stick from a hole in a block of wood.

**Jonathan:** Pretty nice, eh? This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost . . . to some rather unscrupulous characters actually.

**Ardeth:** But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you, I would keep it close.

**Jonathan:** (chuckle) My friend, the gods couldn't take this way from me.

**Izzy: **Hey! That's mine!

**Jonathan:** No, it's not!

Izzy and Jonathan fought over it. I tensed up . . .

**Ardeth:** . . . . Alexa . . . .

I stood up abruptly and put a Sai Dagger to Izzy's throat.

**Alexa:** Let go! This is my brother's . . . . he's had it for nine years . . . . . I suggest you let go, now!

Izzy quickly let go and relaxed . . . . I looked at Jonathan.

**Alexa:** You need to learn to play nice with other children. (grin)

**Jonathan:** Me! Look at you . . .

**Alexa:** Yes, lucky for me . . . you have the Scepter of Orisis still in your hands . . . . . (too sweet, grin)

**Rick:** Hey! What's going on here? Jonathan give that back to Izzy . . I gave it to him for all his troubles . .

**Alexa:** And I gave it back to Jonathan, because it is not of yours to give away!

**Rick:** . . . I- I! . . . . . . . Sorry Izzy . . . Alexa wins . . . .

**Ardeth:** (chuckle)

**Alexa:** Well, I'm turning in for the night.

I walked to my spot and laid down . . . overhearing a conversation.

**Izzy:** Fine piece of work right there.

**Rick:** She has a good head on her shoulders . . . a strong willed, free spirit soul.

**Jonathan: **Alright, enough talking about my sister.

**Izzy:** I'm serious, sell her to me instead of the golden stick . . . .

I heard a saber get drawn from it's case.

**Izzy:** (gasp)

**Ardeth:** **_Do Not_** talk about her like that again!

**Jonathan:** So when are you going to tell her . . .

**Evy:** Tell her what?

**Rick:** Ardeth . . . is in love with Alexa, but doesn't know how to tell her.

**Ardeth: **It is not that I don't know how to tell her . . . but it is against the pharaoh's regulations. A Medji may never touch, hold, kiss, or love a princess . . . . much less a sorceress.

**Izzy:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying that girl is a sorceress!

**Ardeth:** In her past life . . .yes. She still is a sorceress, yes. She still has her powers.

**Evy:** Just like I am her sister . . . also a reincarnated princess.

**Ardeth:** Yes, you had the rights to the throne . . . and she was the sorceress.

**Jonathan:** Hold on there chap! Are you saying you still serve the pharaoh . . . even after he's dead?

**Evy:** Of course, Jonathan! That's what Medjais do!

**Ardeth:** My duties for the pharaoh is to watch his daughter . . . .

**Rick:** But why do you watch over only Alexa and not Evy . . .

**Ardeth:** The pharaoh assigned me to Alexa . . . .

**Rick:** Then who did Evy have?

**Ardeth:** You.

**Rick:** Me?

**Ardeth:** If I were to say to you . . . I am a stranger, traveling from the east seeking that which is lost . . .

**Rick:** Then I would reply, I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek . . .?

**Ardeth:** Then It is true . . .you have the sacred mark . . .

**Rick:** That? No, I got that slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo.

**Ardeth:** That sign means your . . . a Medjai.

**Rick:** Really? Go figure . . . but doesn't that mean that Evy and I can't be together?

**Ardeth:** (grin) As Alexa says . . . whatever floats your boat . . .floats mine . . .

I grinned as I heard this . . . he sounds so out of place saying that. Soon every one went to bed . . . all except Ardeth. I heard him walk over to me and sit down beside . . . talking to Horus.

**Ardeth:** What a warm night . . . . doesn't she look beautiful in the moonlight, Horus.

Horus softly chirped.

**Ardeth:** I can't get to sleep . . . I wish Alexa would sing me a song . . .

I rustled . . . then "awoken".

**Alexa:** (fake yawn)

**Ardeth:** I'm sorry . . . did I wake you?

**Alexa:** No, I woke by myself . . . I can't really get to sleep . . . maybe I should sing my song? For the both of us.

**Ardeth:** Sounds like a plan.

**Alexa:** (singing) Sacer intar wa otto noum. Sitta tesein otto sokkar. Noum delwakty, kowiees samola; Noum delwakty, kowiees samola.

I laid down, and Ardeth used me as a pillow.


	8. Coincidence and Fate

A day has past since we got on the balloon. It was already the end of the second day. The sun was already beginning to go down. Horus came flying in from the commanders. Ardeth sat him down . . .

**Ardeth:** If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future.

**Rick:** Sounds great, listen. What can we expect our old friend Imhotep?

**Ardeth:** His powers are returning quickly, By the time he reaches Amh Shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him.

I looked at Ardeth . . . but not exactly at him. My eyes got foggy. I silently began to walk to the railing of the balloon.

**Rick:** Alexa . . .

He began to reach out and touch me, But Ardeth grabbed his hand . .

**Ardeth:** Don't touch her! She's about to have a vision . . .

I was at the railing . . . when I closed my eyes . . . .

In Imhotep voice speaking Arabic . . .

**Imhotep:** it is time to remind you of who you are . . . . and of who we are together.

I saw Meela and Imhotep (who was now fully reincarnated) sitting on the edge of a pool.

**Imhotep:** For our love is true love, an eternal love, our souls mated . . together as one . . forever.

Then in the pool a picture of two women appeared . . with Sai daggers in their hands, both in the old Egyptian fighting stance.

**Pharaoh:** Pahum! start!

I was one of the women . . . I remember now. I turned around quickly . . . swiping my daggers left and right. I spun around her . . . Anck-su-namun. She threw both her daggers down on me . . . but I pushed them away with my daggers. I cut her across the chest and grabbed her neck . . . but she high kicked me. I swiped again . . . Turned and tripped her feet out from underneath her. I took off my mask . . . Even though I won that round . . she was jealous . . .

**Anck-su-namun:** (ancient Egyptian) Put you mask on! Let's not scar the pretty face.

She jumped off the floor at her sly remark. I twirled my Sai daggers.

**Nefertiry:** (ancient Egyptian) You're just jealous because I embarrassed you in front of Imhotep!

That ticked her off. We got back in our fighting stances. I swung at her again . . left, right, left. I spun around her again and began swiping at her again. She came at me, I knocked both of her daggers out of her hands. She did some hand springs and went to get and ax. I threw both my daggers and they hit two life-size statues of men in the bad spot. I did some back handsprings and came to a spear. I twirled it in my hands as Anck-su-namun came towards me. I blocked a blow from her then tried to sweep her feet out from under her, but she jumped over it. She chased after me . . . I ran up the side of a giant vase, did a back flip off it, and landed in the splits. Anck-su-namun hit my spear, but I pushed her blade away with my foot. She kept trying to slash me but I blocked with my spear . . . finally her ax was stuck on my spear so I threw it out of her hands. I started twirling my spear. She grabbed it but I flipped her over and she landed on her back. I put the spear to her throat.

**Alexa:** Your learning quickly . . . I'll have to watch my back.

**Anck-su-namun:** Yes . . . and I'll watch mine.

**Pharaoh:** who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis . . my future wife . . Anck-su-namun . . .And who better to protect me . . . my lovely daughter. . Nefertiry.

The pharaoh came up and hugged me.

**Pharaoh:** Well done, daughter . . .

Imhotep walked past Anck-su-namun. . made eye contact and looked away . . .

**Pharaoh:** Jesahotep? Take my daughter to her room.

**Jesahotep:** Yes, sire.

I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a man behind me; I turned suddenly with the Sai daggers in my hand. I looked around the room and saw almost everything was in gold and then I had again noticed the man. I put the daggers up to my face and crossed them. Then he bowed at my feet to show his respect. When I realized he was just Jesahotep. I turned around and put my daggers on the dresser. When I turned back around he put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. I looked into his deep, dark brown eyes and then before I knew it I leaned in and kissed him. Then from out my balcony I heard a horrific cry.

**Nefertiti:** Medjai! My father needs you! . . . . Noo!

I ran out onto the balcony and screamed in horror as his shadow behind the curtains, across the palace, was slaughtered by a woman and a man. I began to cry as his body fell to the ground. The man who was in love with me turned me away and brought me into his arms. I could feel the passion he had for me. When I was in his arms I felt safe and secure . . . . All of a sudden I was looking at Meela again . . .

**Meela:** Go! Save yourself!

**Imhotep:** No!

**Meela:** Only you can resurrect me!

Then she stabbed herself and Imhotep arose Anck-su-namun's soul. Meela took a deep breath

**Meela:** Imhotep!

**Imhotep:** Anck-su-namun!

Then I was back into my past. Jesahotep gathered my things . . . I was asleep on my bed, but I woke up.

**Nefertiry:** Where are we going?

**Jesahotep:** You are coming with me . . . out to the desert . . . you need not to be here . . .

**Nefertiry:** Why?

**Jesahotep:** People are saying . . it's your fault this happened. They say . . since you are the sorceress you should have foreseen it. They say that you should be sentenced to mummification . . alive.

**Nefertiry:** But . . . I didn't do it . .

I began to cry . . very hard . . . I was being sentenced to death . . . and I didn't even do anything. Jesahotep held me in his arms . . . even though he's not supposed to . . . . He lifted my chin up and wipe the teats from my eyes.

(gasp) I looked around. Ardeth held me in his arms. He stroked my hair.

**Ardeth:** Shhh. It's alright.

**Alexa:** I . . . I was being sentenced to death . . . . (sob)

**Ardeth:** I know . . . shhhh . . .

A few minutes later . . and I was better . . . it had just . . startled me is all . . .

**Jonathan:** Alexa, I know you haven't been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions . .

**Alexa:** No, no . . . their memories from my previous life . . . most of them anyway. Honestly, I'm not loosing my mind . . it all makes perfect sense now.

**Jonathan:** See now Ardeth? Clearly you were destined to protect this woman . . . (grin)

Ardeth gave him a look that said, "Shh! She can't know about that . . .". He quickly looked and me and made a cheesy innocent smile.

**Ardeth:** This was all preordained thousands of years ago.

**Alexa: **So how does the story end?

**Ardeth: **Ah, only the story is written . . . not the destination.

**Alexa: **Convenient.

**Ardeth:** Alexa . . . how else would you explain all of your visions and your powers . . .

**Alexa:** Coincidence.

**Ardeth:** Alexa, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate . . .


	9. Ahm Shere

This is the third day on our sail. We got to Karnac . . . . Evy and I ran through the city itself while Rick and Ardeth searched the train. I was walking between pillars when I saw it . . . the pool that Meela and Imhotep were at last night. Meela, why dos that name sound so familiar . . . wait! I-I remember!

**Alexa:** Oh my god.

**Evy:** Rick!

I ran to where Evy's voice came from . . my guns loaded and hammers cocked. Ardeth and Rick followed me. We came to Evy holding Alex's tie . . .

**Evy:** Alex left us his tie . . . . and he mad us a little sand castle. It's the Temple Island of Philiae. They've gone to Philiae.

**Rick:** That-a-boy Alex . . . come on!

We ran to the balloon and took off. We got to the Temple of Philiae about 5 hours later. We got off and found Alex's coat . . . and underneath it was his masterpiece of the great temple of Abu Simbel. Ardeth wrote it on a tiny piece of paper on Horus's foot and sent him off to the commanders. We ran and got on the balloon again. We came upon the Nile River and began to follow it.

**Rick:** That's the blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now.

**Alexa:** In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere.

I heard a rumbling in the distance . . .

**Alexa:** What is that?

It got really quiet . . . . Then I turned around . . .

**Alexa: **Oh My God! Ardeth!

**Izzy: **We're in trouble!

Behind us was a wall of water . . with the indention of Imhotep's face in it. The face laughed sinisterly.

**Ardeth:** Alexa! Horus fly!

He threw Horus out of harms way. Then he put his arms around me . . . and pushed me on the floor. He covered me for protection.

**Ardeth:** (whispered in my ear) Brace yourself.

**Rick:** Izzy, come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!

Izzy must have pushed a bottom or some thing because man! We rocketed out of there! Ardeth fell a few feet away from me . . . but I grabbed his wrist. The same one I just about crushed nine years ago. We went right, left, right, left again . . until finally the wall collapsed.

**Izzy:** Was there a little something you forgot to mention? Hmm?

**Jonathan:** Uh, people?

I turned to see what Jonathan was babbling about . . . there right before my eyes. . was the absolutely oasis, Ahm Shere.

**Alexa:** It' s beautiful . . . .

It looked like Hawaii. Waterfalls every where. Green beautiful tropical rainforests. Wow . . . that's the only word . . wow.

**Ardeth:** Ahm Shere.

In the distance . . another rumble. . . .

**Izzy:** He's back!

A wall of water came after us. I am a sorceress . .. so what if I . . . . just . . . push it back? Ardeth was holding me again . . .

**Alexa:** (whispering in ear) Ardeth . . . let me go.

He let me go . . . and gave me a look that said, "what are you doing?". I gave him a small grin. I turned around and ran to the side of the deck.

**Jonathan:** Alexa! What are you doing?

I smiled and jumped off the balloon.

**Ardeth:** Alexa! Nah!

I put all my energy I had as I was falling . . . But I was no longer falling. I was floating up . . I floated beside the balloon.

**Alexa:** Go! Go! I'll hold him off!

**Ardeth:** Alexa no! Don't do this!

Rick pulled him back from the edge as Izzy pushed down the lever. They blasted off. The wall of water was coming towards me with great speed. I put my hands out and began pushed against the water . . . the water slowed down . . .slower . . and slower . . until it stopped a foot away from my face.

**Alexa:** Lets see how you handle this!

I pushed my hands outward and the water obeyed. The water flew back to Imhotep. " Hope he likes his water fresh . . ." (grin) I floated back to where they landed.

**Jonathan:** Good show there mate! That was bloody awesome!

**Rick:** We're gonna go get my son. Then we're get out of here fast so make this work, Izzy.

We got all our equipment, of course all I need are my two nine milliliters and my Sai daggers. We began to walk off.

**Ardeth:** Horus!

Horus flew in and landed on his arm . . . he wrote down the next destination for the Army and sent off Horus. Then we began our long hike.

* * *

It was already nighttime . . . and we were exhausted. We found a cliff which looked upon an open meadow where the men should come through. Everyone got there guns ready. I got my Sai daggers clean. Jonathan went looking around. Rick and Evy got their guns loaded.

**Alexa:** I feel that something has been awaken . . . something right this moment . . . is hiding in the shadows.

**Rick:** Well, whatever it is. It's gonna die. Nothing comes between me and my son.

**Jonathan:** My Word! I say chaps look at this! Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that.

We all looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

**Jonathan:** Just curious.

I walked over to Jonathan. Ardeth followed. Jonathan picked up his shot gun and began wiping it.

**Ardeth:** You any good with that?

**Jonathan:** Three times Fox and hound's grand champion I'll have you know. You any good with that?

He nodded towards Ardeth's saber. Ardeth drew out his saber and put it to Jonathan's neck in one swift movement.

**Ardeth:** The only to kill an Anubis worrier is by taking off it's head.

**Jonathan:** (gulp) I'll remember that.

Ardeth nodded, he turned around and looking at me.

**Ardeth:** I think you should stay here.

**Alexa:** I know you do, but this is my choice.

**Ardeth:** I don't want to loose you again.

**Alexa:** If you love me . . . you won't.

**Ardeth:** . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Alexa:** . . . . . . (sigh) . . . . . .

**Ardeth:** Alexa . . . I

**Rick:** Come on . . . let's go. Alexa . . . . I would really like it if you stay up here.

**Alexa:** (Whispering loudly)This is my choice.

**Rick:** You are vulnerable out there . . .

**Alexa: **I'm choosing to be down there. I want to fight!

Rick looked at me and sighed. Ardeth just looked down, not saying anything. He doesn't want me to get hurt.

**Rick:** All right. But keep up. And be on guard.

They ran down the side of the cliff. I jumped off and floated down. We ran through the brush as lighting and thunder made the sky. A storm was coming. We came to an open area, full of skeletons, shrunken head and dismember body parts every where. I tried to ignore it though. We were on a mission to claim Alex back. All of a sudden there were gunshots coming from Imhotep's evil party.

**Rick:** Come on let's go!

We ran trough more forest and finally came to the party of bed guys. I took my two guns out and began shooting every guy I saw. Then a pygmy mummy came running at me with a little knife. I put my hand up and it bowed and walked off. I shot more guys, but I think the little mummies took more. Some of the men were pulled under the brush with the sound of horrific cries of bloody murder. Then from across the meadow . . . a familiar cry . .

**Alex:** Dad!

**Rick:** Alex!

**Alex:** Dad!


	10. Alexa's Revenge

I ran towards the voice after Rick. I floated above the grass. Rick will never reach him in time. I picked up Rick and flew towards the sound.

**Rick:** Here. . . . right here drop me!

**Loc-Nah:** Time to remove that bracelet, my good son!

**Alex:** Dad!

Loc-Nah was about to cut off Alex's head. Alex was cornered on a tree. I dropped Rick. Rick ran and got Alex before Loc-Nah ever had a chance to process it. I all of a sudden . . . felt something come out of my chest. A feeling . . .a sensation beyond comprehension. I looked around and saw that every thing was slowed way down. All except me. I ran to find Ardeth. I needed his sword because all I had was my Sai daggers . . . and those won't help me fight against a saber. I found him shooting up a little mummy. I took his sword and ran towards Loc-Nah. Then the sensation went back into my chest. A strange feeling it was. Time was back to normal. I ran towards Loc-Nah. He turned around . . . very surprised to see me.

**Loc-Nah:** I-Impossible! You were dead!

**Alexa:** If it is impossible . . . then why am I here?

I twirled Ardeth's saber to show Loc-Nah that I am ready to fight.

**Loc-Nah:** (evil chuckle) You once told me that there is no such thing as cheating when your in a gamble for your life . . .

**Alexa:** I still hold to it . . .

**Loc-Nah:** Well, you obviously didn't give much of a fight last time . . . let's see if you'll do better this time.

He swung his saber at me, I ducked and swiped back a him, but his saber met with mine between us.

**Loc-Nah:** Not bad, who taught you how to play with a saber? The Medjai named Ardeth Bey? (evil grin)

I felt my eyes get fiery hot. They were burning into his eyes.

**Loc-Nah:** It was his name you called . . . wasn't it? Oh! Your eyes . . they have changed . . . does the sorceress _still_ have feelings for the Medjai?

I ran towards him with my saber ready. I aimed for his head but he blocked, I aimed at his chest but he blocked. I aimed for his legs and his blocked. He tried me a few times but I blocked them all. I felt my eyes . . . I swear I felt them changed color. It felt like a hot liquid was poured onto them. It didn't hurt . . . in fact it was very soothing. Loc-Nah looked at me . . . . I could smell the stench of fear. Me? Fear? Hah! The word is not even in my vocabulary. Then suddenly I realized what had happened. The hidden strength, the hidden confidence, of my old self . . . was beginning to come alive. I let the new feeling over run me. It felt like I knew exactly what I was doing. Loc-nah came at me again, with his saber. I dropped and rolled out of the way as he stabbed at the earth where I just was. Fear? Nope , none, just fully confident in myself. He came at me again our sabers kept clanging with each other's. Our sabers locked, so I punched him in the face, and then I kicked him in the chest. He flew back and landed on his back. He slowly got up. I grabbed his throat and pushed him against the tree. His eyes flickered with fear . . .

**Alexa:** This seems familiar doesn't it? . . . . . .

He looked at me . . . fear now covered his face . . . his body was trembling.

**Alexa:** There is no such thing as cheating when _you're_ in a gamble for your life.

I stabbed him in the stomach with Ardeth's saber. Loc-Nah feel to the ground holding his stomach. He looked at the blood on his hands . . . then he went down like a sack of potatoes. I had finally defeated my enemy.

**Ardeth:** Alexa!

He came running towards me. He put his hands on my arms then looked into my eyes. I felt them change back to their normal color. It felt as if somebody poured cool water on a flame. My eyes were now feeling better. Ardeth saw Loc-Nah's corpse on the ground. He looked at me and hugged me.

**Ardeth:** Come on . . . we must meet the O'Connell's at the pyramid.

**Alexa:** They do know that by the time the sun hits the pyramid and Alex is not in there before that, the bracelet will suck the life out of him? Do they?

**Ardeth:** I am not sure.

He pulled my arm and we began to run down the path that Rick had taken when he got Alex. We ran and ran. I heard some screeching noises behind us. I stopped ad turned around.

**Ardeth:** Alexa what are you doing!

**Alexa:** Don't worry.

There was an Army of Pygmies. The little mummies looked up at my face then looked back down quickly. I kneeled down to their eye-level.

**Alexa:** speaking Ancient Egyptian Will you all do me a favor?

**Leader-of-Pygmy-Mummies:** Uh-huh. (nod's head sweetly)

**Alexa:** Kill every one but me, my partner here . .

Pointed to Ardeth . . .

**Alexa:** And the rest of my friends and family. You don know who I'm talking about right?

**Leader:** Uh-huh. (still nodding had sweetly)

**Alexa:** Oh yes . . leave Imhotep and Anck-su-namun alive too.

The leader as well as the rest of the Army bowed and went screeching in the other direction. I grabbed Ardeth's arms and lifted off the ground. I got a chill in my fingertips and felt a drain running from them.

**Alexa:** Remember what you told me to do in order to levitate?

**Ardeth:** yeah?

**Alexa:** Well you do the same thing to fly . . . it's only temporary for you. . but try it . . you'll love it.

I let him go and he sat there in mid-air for a few seconds . . then he began flying beside me.

**Ardeth:** Wow, so this is what it feels like to fly. I've always wanted to fly like Horus . . .

**Alexa:** grin 

We saw Evy hugging Alex. I landed softly Ardeth close behind.

**Rick:** Hey nice shootin' ,Tex.

**Jonathan:** What were those creepy little pygmy things?

**Rick:** Just the local natives.

**Jonathan:** Are you sure?

**Rick:** I'm sure. It was nothin'.

**Ardeth:** If it had not have been for Alexa . . . you'd all be probably dead. They killed all in sight. Luckily, that they have some respect for the sorceress. They obeyed her command not to kill you all.

**Jonathan:** Well thank god for that.

**Alex:** Come on, Mom! Come on! Come on, Dad! We have to get the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now!

**Jonathan:** Oh, leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you.

**Alex:** No, you guys! You don't understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! Today!

**Evy:** Oh my god.

We began to run through the brush again . . . we crossed a giant log. Rick lighted a dynamite stick and threw it on the log. It blew up in half and fell down the giant cliff.

**Jonathan:** What did you do that for?

**Rick:** So other people can't pass from right there.

**Evy:** Rick . . .

I turned to see the sun rising . . .

**Alexa:** Rick! Grabbed Alex and go! Move, move, move!

He took Alex's hand and dragged him off. I ran quickly behind him. We ran through more forest and came to an open area where the pyramid was. Rick picked up Alex and ran just in front of the Sunrays. Rick, holding Alex, jumped inside the pyramid just as the light shined on it.

**Alexa:** Oh thank god!

**Evy: **They made it!

Evy ran inside the pyramid. Ardeth looked at me . . .or at least I thought it was at me. I looked behind me.

**Ardeth:** Alexa! Nah!

**Meela:** It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt her . . .

**Alexa:** . . . Meela, you do remember me!

**Meela:** Of course how could I forget you!


	11. The Exchanged Curse of Immortality

We hugged each other.

**Meela:** It is so great to see you . . .

**Alexa:** Yes . . you as . . . . well . . .

Behind Meela was Imhotep. Meela smiled at me then looked behind her. She turned back around . . . her attitude changed. She looked at me with dark eyes.

**Alexa:** Meela?

She smiled evilly and looked down. I looked down to see what she was gazing at and realized . . . she had stabbed me with a knife. I looked back at her. Suddenly her eyes changed . . . I began to fall. I covered up my wound.

**Evy:** Ahhhhhh! Alexa!

Ardeth turned around.

**Ardeth:** No!

**Meela:** Alexa? Alexa! Oh my god what have I done?

Imhotep took her by the arm . . . and dragged her into the pyramid. Alex came over followed by Rick and Jonathan.

**Alex:** She's going to be alright. Isn't she dad?

**Rick:** She . . . she's gonna be fine . . don't worry . . . she'll be alright.

**Meela:** Alexa no! I'm sorry! It was Anck-su-namun! Not me! (sob)

Ardeth came running and he landed by my side. He lifted my hands from my wound.

**Ardeth:** Oh my god . . (sob) . . please don't leave me . . . I can't loose you again . . .

**Alexa:** Evy, Rick . . . . t-take care of Alex for me . . .

Evy turned into Rick chest and began crying. Rick was even getting teary-eyed. Jonathan and Alex were crying too, as well as Ardeth.

**Ardeth:** Please . . . please do not leave me.

**Alexa:** I . . . I can't . . . m-make it.

**Ardeth:** yes . . yes, you can. Your strong . . . . . oh my god . . . . Alexa . . . . . no

**Alexa:** (gasp) . . . I . . . . can't . . .(gasp) . . .(gasp)

**Ardeth:** Alexa . . . . I . . . I love you.

**Alexa:** (weak smile) I –I . . . . .Lo -- . . . . . . . .(gasp)

My soul again left my body. But god let me stay and watch.

**Ardeth: **No! (cry) Noooo!

Everyone cried . . for a long time. Then Ardeth's attitude changed . . . I could see it in his eyes. He wanted revenge. He stood up and walked to Rick and Evy.

**Ardeth:** O'Connell, get every body out . . . Leave without me.

**Evy:** That's crazy. We are not going to leave you!

**Ardeth:** You must understand! It was my job to protect her from harm . . . now I have failed. Please Leave Me!

Jonathan, Alex, Rick, and Evy turned and ran towards where we left the balloon. Ardeth Stooped down and picked up my body and walked into the pyramid. Then as if a wave of color. Everything turned back to the way it used to look. Oh, no. Someone has awakened the Army of Anubis

**Ardeth:** Tehl dai dahna.- So it begins. -

We came to a room with Mr. Hafez, trying to get his arm out of a scorpion statue.

**Mr. Hafez:** You too late! I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command.

**Ardeth:** Not after I get through with him.

I heard a scream and the sound of flesh tearing. Mr. Hafez took out his arm and soon realized has nothing but bone on his arm. Ardeth took my body to a room just before the chamber to the Scorpion King.

**Imhotep:** (in Ancient Egyptian) I must face the Scorpion King alone.

**Meela:** No. You must not. Without your powers, he will kill you.

Imhotep took the Book of the Dead out of Meela's hands.

**Imhotep:** Nothing can stop us. It is our Destiny!

She took the book from him and slammed it on the ground.

**Meela:** Niy! I don't want to loose you again!

They kissed, then Imhotep took off into the chamber.

**Meela:** Niy! Niy!

Ardeth cleared his throat and Meela turned around. Meela's eyes flickered from Anck-su-namun to Meela. Ardeth set my body on the floor and ran into the chamber. ( Nigh! )Meela ran and got the Book of the Dead and sat down by me.

**Meela:** Alexa, I'm so sorry. But the only spell in here is one of immortality, to bring you back to life. You also can choose only one person to be immortal with you . . . . well here it goes . . .

In the chamber came the sound of a gong, and then a bellow . . . then it was silent.

**Meela:** Hootash naraba oos Veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Efday shokran, efday shokran amenophus!

I felt the vacuum again and suddenly I gasped for air. Meela hugged me. I jumped up and got out my Sai daggers.

**Alexa:** You killed me . . .

**Meela:** No! Anck-su-namun did it. . . . She was getting back at your sister Evy for telling on her and Imhotep in ancient times. Please don't . . . . . . (gasp) . . . . (evil grin)

Her eyes were dark again . . . not her own.

**Anck-su-namun:** Nefertiry . . .

**Alexa(Nefertiry):** Anck-su-namun . . .

**Anck-su-namun: **Tiuh.- Good. -

She charged at me then began swiping at me. I blocked all her moves. I twirled and kicked the back of her leg. She fell but got right back up. She pushed my back up against a wall.

**Anck-su-namun:** Mecka de sackah du yeht.- You have remembered the old ways.-

I head-butted her. She looked at me as if she wasn't expecting that. I ran, twirled then swiped at her. It was a hit. I scratched her across her chest. I hit her in the stomach with my elbow then I swiped her across the face. It left a scratch and began to bleed. I stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, dead.

**Alexa:** My turn to return the favor of Immortality. Hootash naraba oos Veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Efday shokran, efday shokran amenophus!

She woke up and gasped. She looked at me. She was Meela now. Then we heard a cry some from the chamber. She ran into the chamber of the Scorpion King . . . I chased after her. We came into the chamber. It was full of fire. As soon as I came in the Scorpion King hit Ardeth. He flew across the room. The Scorpion King began to snap his pinchers at him. Ardeth dodged them and kicked them. Ardeth kicked a bowl full of lava and it tipped over. The scorpion King reared up and began to toss his pinchers back and forth. Ardeth got out his saber and stabbed the Scorpion King just as he was about to fall into the Scorpion King's crevice of souls. Ardeth shoved it in further and Imhotep came behind him . . . .

**Imhotep:** No!

The Scorpion King turned to dust. I had fallen down because the dust blew me down. When the dust cleared. I didn't see Imhotep or Ardeth. I looked at Meela, She was worried about Imhotep. Stalagmites began to fall from the ceiling. Then I saw two hands come out of the crevice of souls. Ardeth brought his head out of the crevice . . . but couldn't hold there for long . . . The same with Imhotep. I glanced at Meela . . . she glanced at me. We both knew at once that if we went to try to save them, we'd probably die. But we also knew that we loved them, and so this was a test of our love. Stalagmites were still falling every where.

**Ardeth:** Alexa! . . . Alexa no! Get out of here! Just get out of here! Nah!


	12. The Decision

I ran out dodging the stalagmites and dove. I grabbed Ardeth's wrists. Meela did the same to Imhotep. I helped Ardeth out of the crevice and Meela helped Imhotep. We all ran out of the chamber, and closed the door.

**Ardeth:** Alexa . . . h-how are you alive?

**Alexa:** Meela brought me back to life. She's been having issues with Anck-su-namun's soul. I've known her for a long, long time. That's' why we were so happy to see each other. Then Anck-su-namun took over. But she' s fine now. We both are.

**Meela:** (whispering) Should we tell them about us being immortal?

**Alexa:** (whispers back) Yes.

**Meela:** Ardeth . . . When I . .uh . . brought Alexa back to life . . . there was only one spell I found . . that could bring her back to life. But at a terrible price.

**Ardeth:** What is the price?

**Meela:** She is immortal.

**Ardeth:** What?

**Alexa:** And the same is with Meela, Imhotep. I am sorry.

**Imhotep:** But . . Wasn't there something more to it than that?

**Alexa:** Well, yes. Meela and I can choose one person . . . we have to kiss one person that we want to be with for all eternity.

**Meela: **What do you say Imhotep?

He smiled and kissed her. Ardeth smiled at me.

**Ardeth:** I can live with that.

**Meela:** You know . . . this place, this oasis, is beautiful . . . what if we just lived here . . . together?

**Alexa:** Yeah! That would be wonderful! The pigmy mummies obey to me. Maybe we could make them our official guards. Kill any body that tries to rob us of our oasis . . . lead any family or friends that wants to visit.

**Meela:** That would be so cool!

We walked out of the pyramid and gazed upon our new territory.

**Evy:** Oh my god, Alexa!

I turned around to see Evy, Alex, Rick, Jonathan, and Izzy. They also saw Meela and Imhotep.

**Rick:** Why are they still alive?

**Alexa:** Rick! Meela is my friend! She was my best friend in childhood growing up with my aunt and uncle. Imhotep is really cool. He's really nice once you get to meet him.

**Jonathan:** Ah well, come on then! Let's go home!

**Alexa:** I'm sorry. But this is my home. Meela, Imhotep, Ardeth and I will all live here . . . you can too . . if you want.

**Rick:** Thanks . . . but we've got a million dollar home in London. (smile)

I floated up to the balloon. I hugged Alex, then Evy.

**Evy:** I'm going to miss you.

**Alexa:** You can visit us anytime you want . . .

**Rick:** What about those pigmy things . . . .?

**Alexa:** I'll take care of it.

I floated over to Rick. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

**Rick:** I'll miss you too.

I hugged Izzy, then I floated over to Jonathan. He embraced me.

**Jonathan:** My dear sweet baby sister. I don't know what I would do without you . . .

**Alexa:** I'll offer you another opportunity to live with us.

**Jonathan:** Y-you really wouldn't mind?

He looked at Meela and Imhotep. They both smiled and shook their heads no. Ardeth smiled shaking his head no too. He turned and looked at Evy and Rick

**Evy:** Go live with them if you want . . . just remember. . there are no girls out here in the desert . . .

**Jonathan:** What! No girls? I'm sorry Alexa I love you. . but I don't to be alone forever! (smile)

I smiled and laughed . . . typical Jonathan. I floated down to the ground as Ardeth put his arms around me. We all waved . . . even Meela and Imhotep. I watched them wave at me back.

**Alexa:** We'll send Horus to you soon!

**Rick:** Alright!

Izzy pushed down the lever and they took off. I looked at the ground. " Man, I'm going to miss them. " Ardeth lifted up my chin and brushed the hair out of my face.

**Ardeth:** I thought I had lost you today.

**Alexa:** You had . . . but I stayed with you the whole time. (smile)

**Ardeth:** The whole time?

**Alexa:** Well, almost . . . (grin)

**Meela:** So . . . what are we having for supper?

**Alexa:** (grin) Well, whatever floats your boat . . . . floats mine. (smile)

I looked at Ardeth . . . he just laughed.

I don't know what we are going to do in our time of immortality . . . but what I do know, is that we have all the time in the world.

But then again . . . . . . . . . . forever may not be long enough . . . .


End file.
